


A forsaken yearning

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grave visiting, Haruka centered zool are only there at the very end, Haruka's bday fic, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "Your parents are, undoubtedly, proud of the current you."A dry laugh, subconsciously, escaped Haruka's lips.no one by his side. Entirely rejected and abandoned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A forsaken yearning

Laying quietly in the bed as his cold body was deprived from any desire for more sleep. _It was nearly two in the afternoon_ , _after all._ Haruka's clouded orbs wandered from the wall clock to the crumbled piece of paper left by his right side.

Despite being well aware of all its contents, it had been abandoned in this same place for a couple of days. Or maybe weeks. 

His brain had failed to register how much time has passed since its arrival. 

With a quiet sigh escaping Haruka's lips, his hand reached for the notice of the late payment for his deceased parent's debt. 

Two years ago and such paper would have been driving him in endless stress on what to do. Not giving him the smallest time to even properly grief this wistful memory.

"How did I manage to postpone it all this time..I better get done with all necessary payment, today." Haruka whispered to himself while his gaze fall on his parent's written name before looking away and springing up to get ready. 

As soon as Haruka grabbed his leather jacket, which was thrown at the end of the messy mattress, as well as his wallet, he walked out of his place without attempting to lock the door.

It would probably be a short trip before his return and Haruka didn't have any valuable thing to care about, in the first place. 

And unlike the usual busy days, the street was devoid of anyone walking or the noisy cars going. Even though it was a weekday. Which would only mean it was the weather's doing, keeping everyone shut in the comfort of their own homes.

_Was this how the world welcomed him seventeen years ago?_

At the dummy thought of his, Haruka clicked his tongue and took his phone out to check for the time or any missed messages before rising its camera to face the grey sky.

_click_

Having captured the crestfallen scene, Haruka's finger lingered over the sending button. 

He wasn't hesitant to direct the picture to his teammate, they had exchanged many silly and serious messages by now, but Haruka didn't want to disturb his work if he had any, at that time. 

After all, he was the only one to get a day off for his birthday. Which was a pretty unexpected move from his manager especially with how the other three continued on with their work, when it was their birthdays, as usual. 

Whilst Haruka's mind was going with all sorts of thoughts, his strides didn't slacken from their normal pace and looking up from the small device in his hand, the view of an infamous office greeted his view.

Leisurely, a gulp of oxygen made their way into Haruka's chest the moment he took his first step in the filthy place. 

It wasn't that Haruka hated this place or even held the slightest contempt for, totally opposite of the normal belief, they have helped his late parents when they had no one else to turn to. And never used the yakuza ways to forcefully take the money back from him or his grandmother. 

Yet, whenever Haruka went there, there would be a painful tightness of his chest. He had no problem withstanding any kind of pain but this was a special irritating one.

"Oh, look who's here!" A middle-aged man, who was wearing a tattered old suit, grabbed Haruka's attention. "Haruka-san, it has been a long time!! How have you been?!" He greeted cheerfully. 

"It has been well. U-um I'm here to fully pay off our debt."

"Eh!? Did you receive any notices from us by any chance, again?! Those idiots newcomers are still slacking on their jobs and just randomly sending to whoever!"

"It's okay! I have been quite late with the payment already. Thank you for all your sympathy and kindness so far." Once the words were out of his mouth, Haruka handed a cheque, covering the full debt, to the old man in front of him.

A smile crept on the man's features as he held the cheque. "You have become a very successful lad, Haruka-san. Your parents are, undoubtedly, proud of the current you."

The words left a bad taste in Haruka's mouth however instead of letting it show, he gave a short bow before turning on his heels and leaving. 

Instantly as Haruka stepped back in the empty street, a cold breeze caused his flimsy body to shudder before making his way to his next destination. 

_'Dammit. I should have worn heavier clothes.'_

But in spite of going back home, Haruka entered a nearby cake shop.

Inside the small shop, there was no more than three pieces of cakes excluding his favourite strawberry one. Clearly, they were just the leftovers. 

He pointed at the first one in the top row, which looked to be in a bit better state than the rest, and paid the cashier right after it was wrapped for him.

Once he was finished, Haruka made a detour to the closest flower shop to get a bouquet of white carnations before going in an unfamiliar path.

Few drops of cold water were already staining his outfit indicating the coming downpour, yet Haruka just kept on walking.

Several years had passed and he never attempted once to pay them any visits before, then why now of all times..

The gate of the graveyard came into Haruka's sight and he felt his breathing stuck within with no way out.

One heavy step .. followed by another 

. . And Another. .

His feet wasn't stopping despite how his whole body was repulsed by every step taken. 

Until he was there. 

Before the two graves.

His mind was racing with various numerous thoughts. What was he supposed to do? it was his very first time save for the funeral when he was merely three years old.

Should he tell them how much he missed their presence 

Or

tell them how he has been doing all those years

What about 

all the hardships and pain he suffered through by himself,

with no one by his side. Entirely rejected and abandoned. 

_"Your parents are, undoubtedly, proud of the current you."_

A dry laugh, subconsciously, escaped Haruka's lips at the man's earlier words while his bangs covered his eyes as he looked down and leaned to leave the flowers, there before standing up again. 

With the rain already pouring harshly all around and resulting in ruining the pretty sight of the left flowers.

Haruka gazed at his parents' graves one last time then, with drained legs, headed out of the cemetery. 

His damp orbs slid down to stare at the dripping cake he was still holding. 

How would he get to celebrate with his grandmother, now. Moreover with a weather like this, the roof of their house surely wouldn't last. He was planning to fix it after having a taste of the cake, together..

Haruka's steps came to a halt. In the middle of an empty street, the continuous downpour soaked all of him as his mind began to surrender in lamentation,

. . Utterly powerless . .

"Haru! You will get a cold!!" 

The instant the familiar scolding voice reached Haruka's ears, he felt a wide umbrella covering his entire body.

"Isumi-san."

Haruka turned to face the calling but failed on giving any answer. 

"Hey, Are you planning to spend the whole night standing here?"

Being sought. Being together. Being wanted.

Being accepted. 

His past had changed.

Haruka's dull orbs lightened once again as he stared back at the three before him.

And a grin was drawn on his face.

".....No one asked you, dumbasses."


End file.
